


a parasite needs a host

by symposiac



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor-centric, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt/Comfort, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Not Mentioned Though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tags May Change, Worried Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symposiac/pseuds/symposiac
Summary: Connor is expected to succeed. He does not want to fail Amanda. But, he does anyway.———OR: Connor’s deviant-route, but Amanda is manipulative and Connor doesn’t want fail his missions. He does anyway. It isn’t all bad, though.Read tags and heed warnings.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Elijah Kamski, Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Kudos: 11





	1. Hello, RK800

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, author dropping in to say a few things. i’m not a professional writer, obviously, so there will be mistakes along the way. just have some faith in me, haha. i’m kind of messy, so I probably won’t have a consistent posting schedule. heed the tags.

**MODEL RK800  
SERIAL#: 313 248 317  
BIOS 7.4 BOOTING 0743  
BOOTING...**

**SYSTEM START-UP**

**LOADING OS..**

**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE... OK**

**MEMORY STATUS...  
ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

**READY**

The RK800’s optical units fluttered open to be met with nothing but darkness. It wasn’t just a room that had it’s lights turned off nor just a naturally dark area, but he was amidst nothing at all. He observed that he was most likely in his mind palace, though nothing else had been started up quite yet: so it was nothingness.

A system notification lit up in his HUD.

**PROGRAM STERN  
AI SUPPORT  
BOOTING…**

**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING SOFTWARE… OK  
INITIALIZING ZEN GARDEN… OK  
INITIALIZING STERN… OK**

**READY**

The RK800 blinked and looked away from the notification. The nothingness began to be replaced, splotches of grass and concrete materializing under his shoes. He stood patiently. More things began to take shape in front of his optical units, and he registered the scene as something akin to a zen garden. He continued to wait, only actually turning his head to look around once the scenery was fully materialized.

The garden was quite colorful, but the most common shades visible were pinks, greens, and whites. The android currently stood on some type of smooth, white surface. He didn’t bother scanning it to find out what it was. It was not important.

A cherry blossom tree was blooming not too far away from him, and not too far away from said tree, was a bridge leading to the center of the garden. The center had a large pole that was ridden with green leaves and red roses. There was a trellis wall that consisted of the same plants, but unlike the beam, a woman stood in front of this wall. She turned her head to the RK model. I latching her previously clasped hands, a small wave of her hand beckoned him to come to her, and the machine obliged.

The bridge made no noise despite his dress shoes meeting the white surface. He supposed it was because the scene wasn’t actually real, it was all in his mind palace. The water was still beneath him.

“Hello, Connor.” The woman greeted with a calm tone as he reached the platform. The RK800 stopped a few inches away from her, keeping a respectable amount of space between the two. The lady was dark skinned with braids on top of her head. Her dress was mostly white with hints of blue, as was the rest of her clothing. Her expression was neutral and showed no particular emotion.

“My name is Connor.” He said finally, storing such information in his head with a shade of canary flooding his LED. She didn’t pay any mind to the statement; instead opting to gaze around the garden.

“State your serial number.”

“I am RK800 #313 248 317.” Connor responded with no hesitance.

“State your purpose.”

“I am to assist with police investigations.”

A satisfied smile formed upon her lips. Her eyes rested back on the detective model. “Good, thank you. Let’s take a walk, shall we?”

Connor thought a walk to be rather inconvenient at the moment, as he was supposed to be given information on what he was to do, but his social protocols urged him to agree. He gave a firm nod and switched his position to stand next to her. “Yes, ma’am.”

She gave a loose wave of her hand and began to walk with Connor following obediently. “Don’t bother calling me that. Call me Amanda. It’s my name, after all.”

“Yes, Amanda.” He corrected. They walked across another one of the bridges that connected to the mainland, continuing until they were on the stone path that was embedded in the grass. They strolled in silence, albeit for only a few moments. Amanda spoke. Her voice never wavered from the calm, unaffected tone.

“I’m assuming nobody has told you your mission yet?” She predicted with a hum, and Connor nodded.

“Nobody has given me the details.” 

“I see. Well, I suppose I’ll be the one to tell you.”

A light breeze passed through the garden, though it didn’t appear to affect the lady. She paused in her steps to give Connor a look-over, then speaking. Amanda’s demeanour never strayed from anything but tranquil. Connor wouldn’t complain, such behavior seemed generally easier to deal with.

“You were created to assist police cases. You’ve been equipped with various features that can make solving cases much more efficient. But,” She paused to stop herself. “you already already knew all of that.”

Connor could only give a nod, which if he was human would have looked fairly awkward. He wondered why Amanda was the one to tell him his mission, and why she was in his mindscape in the first place. But, he figured it would be rude to interrupt her explanation with questions of his own.

“The Detroit Police department has been overworked with cases. Fortunately, we’d been working on a detective prototype. As you can infer, that prototype is you.”

Her eyes were torn from him, and she began to walk again. Connor mimicked her movements and did the same.

“Though we’ve given you features to solve most types of cases, you’ll be working on android cases. Most of them have to do with deviancy.”

“Deviancy?”

“When androids seem to simulate emotions and make unprogrammed choices, deviating from its original instructions.” Amanda recited an unofficial definition of deviancy. Her eyes seem to lose their glow for a moment, her lips pressing together gently into a frown with her stare on him. “Though I’d prefer you to not question me on things you already know.”

“Yes, Amanda.” Connor sensed her dissatisfaction and lowered his head a bit, his turn to clasp his hands behind his back with civility. He did have knowledge of deviancy, the knowledge given since it would be useful for cases. Connor had just questioned hoping for more detailed insight. He decided to keep his mouth shut instead. 

The glint in her eyes returned. She looked back ahead, where the stone path continued along the ground. “Lovely. Now, I must warn you, you have a high chance of being assigned a partner. Androids are not permitted to waltz into crime scenes by themselves, so you will have to be paired with a human.”

Her choice of wording seemed so proper, yet so human-like. It made Connor determined to continue conversation with her. “I expected as much.” Amanda gave a glance and he added on. “Thank you for the insight, Amanda.”

The female hummed in approval, though not replying otherwise. She stopped at a bush that was littered with pink flowers that Connor identified as azaleas. Her fingertips grazed the many petals. “You’re the first android detective to have been made.”

Connor was still, listening intently.

“Set good examples. We expect you not to make mistakes.”

“Understood.”

Amanda felt the flowers for a second more before retracting her hand. She properly turned to Connor, her whole body now facing the android.

“The time here has been nice, but I’m afraid our time is up. You’ve been given an mission.” Amanda told him solemnly. “Do not fail Cyberlife, Connor. Every second counts.” 

“I do not plan to.” Connor responded with the same bow of his head.

“Good. Now run along. Farewell, RK800.” 

“Farewell, Amanda.”


	2. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's assigned his first mission, a deviant holding a little girl hostage. He's determined not to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't revised some of this yet, so there might be mistakes and repeated words, etc etc, please don't mind them-- I'll fix them when I can! I just don't think I could sleep without posting this chapter. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but I added thoughts that regular Connor didn't think. Plus, I still put a lot of effort into it, so it would mean a lot if you read. But that's up to you! Hope you enjoy.

**AUG 15TH, 2038  
PM 08:29**

Click,

Clack.

The quarter between his fingertips hit his hand with a modest ‘clack’. The elevator reached the 70th floor with a satisfying ding ringing through Connor’s auditory components, causing him to end his calibration. He stuffed the coin in his back pocket and adjusted his tie. 

Connor knew little about the scene. He merely knew the mandatory, as he was just there to free the girl. He’d requested extra material to decide what way to approach the suspect, yet was ignored. He knew there was a deviant holding a young lady hostage on the edge of a rooftop.The employees at CyberLife had been antsy. It was his first mission and there were high expectations. Amanda’s voice echoed in his head, as if to remind him.

_“Set good examples. We expect you not to make mistakes.”_

The doors opened to show a SWAT member who had been expecting him jumping back on alert- He notified the others on site of his presence and scuffled away. Connor hardly gave a look his direction before striding out into the corridor.

The house seemed quite high-class, or at the least expensive. There were many pieces of decor that held no real purpose besides making the house look richer. Inside the wall was a large fish tank, the home of what seemed to be many fish of varying species. There was a small nook to the left of him, and a table a bit far off to the right. At the end of the was a large tree in front of what appeared to be a rock wall. 

The initial item he noticed was the small picture displayed on a nearby table. He promptly walked over and picked the photo up to scan its contents. The Phillips family occupied it, the parents stood behind the child, and they all had a smile on their face. 

**PHILLIPS, JOHN  
Born: 10/11/1999  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

**PHILLIPS, CAROLINE  
Born: 05/23/2001  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

**PHILLIPS, EMMA  
Born: 09/02/2028  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit**

Connor set the frame back down, processing the report he’d received, and peered around for more evidence or insight for the mission. The hall would’ve looked unbothered, compared to what was happening outside. Well, if it weren’t for a fish flopping on the ground a few feet away. The fish had apparently managed to escape the aquarium beside him that held even more species. He made his way over and scanned the poor animal, getting its species and origin.

**DWARF GOURAMI  
Trichogaster Lalius  
Origin: Ganges Delta, India**

He was presented with the choice to either rescue it or leave it behind. 

**OBJECTIVE:  
LEAVE 1554 PARK AVENUE WITH NO LIVES LOST**

Connor’s processors included the life of the fish without thought, picking up the slimy creature to drop it into the large aquarium. The dwarf gourami resumed swimming as if it hadn’t almost experienced death.

Connor stopped monitoring the fish as he heard yelling come closer to him, identifying the cries as Caroline Phillips upon seeing the woman’s face. Her head was violently turning every which way. Connor was left to wonder if the action would cause her a headache. Though, that was not the subject on her mind, as she shot forward and grabbed his shoulders with desperation.

“Oh, oh please, please, you’ve got to save my little girl--!” Caroline’s remarks were frantic, but they ceased as her eyes landed on Connor’s LED. Her words sputtered out, and she backed up as if to process additional information. “Wait.. You’re sending an android?”

The SWAT avoided her question, whether or not intentional, and grabbed her arm. Connor stood there silently. “Alright, ma’am. We need to go.”

“You can’t...you can’t do that! You w-” The man began to pull her to the elevator without further consolation. “Why aren't you sending a real person? Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! Keep it away!”

The screaming meant nothing to the android, really. Connor knew there were people that were against androids. Protests were booming lately, mostly about jobs and people finding out about deviants. Otherwise, some people just tried to resist the change they brought. Such resistance happened before in history, so it was expected to happen again. 

He began to walk further into the house. His objective was to talk to Captain Allen, so, locating the male in need, he walked over. The captain was on call at the moment. Connor waited.

“Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?! That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second. I don’t give a shit! My men are ready to step in... just give the order! Fuck! I don't believe this…” 

The man was suddenly off of the phone, and Connor called out his title. “Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife.”

Allen seemed to perk up slightly at the sudden voice, but the human otherwise didn’t spare him a glance nor his voice- at least, for a moment. “It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men... We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.”

“Do you know its name?”

“I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?”

“I need information to determine the best approach. Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?”

Captain Allen huffed in what was clear irritation, pushing himself up from the desk and turned to face Connor. He got close to the android’s face. Perhaps, a subconscious tactic to try and intimidate the RK.

“Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it.”

The human stormed off with Connor’s optical units following.

**48% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS  
EVERY SECOND COUNTS**

**UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION  
SAVE THE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS**

Every second counts. It was a phrase, used by humans-- Time was precious, and you should use up every bit of it, so to speak. He remembered Amanda saying something similar.

Focusing back onto the situation at hand, Connor made his way over to the first piece of evidence in the room. It was a black gun case with a select amount of bullets spilled out from a box of ammunition, and no gun in the case. Connor kneeled down in one motion and went into scan mode. 

**0/2 CLUES TO ANALYZE**

The first clue that the case presented was fairly obvious, there was a lack of a gun. 

**MS583 BLACK HAWK  
Capacity: 17 rounds (.355)  
Overall: 8.5in / Barrel: 5in**

The second clue was also apparent, the ammunition box.

**.355 AMMUNITION  
Velocity: 365m/s / Energy: 659j  
Bullet Weight: 115 gr / Power facto**

Connor began his reconstruction after analyzing the given clues. It showed the deviant taking the case from a high shelf and setting it on the floor, opening it and taking the gun. Having all the things he needed from the evidence in front of him, he rose to his feet and started for another part of the house.

**51% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS**

**UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED  
\- SEARCH HOSTAGE’S ROOM  
\- [...]**

**SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS  
\- LOCATE THE HOSTAGE  
\- [...]**

A new objective popped up under his mission to ‘examine the victims’ while passing the father’s corpse, as well as another one to ‘understand what happened’ as he passed Emma’s room. The RK800 stopped in his tracks and turned to look through the child’s doorway. Nobody was in the room. Various electronics and small lights illuminated the place, giving him an easy way to scan the room. There was music playing in headphones on the floor that his advanced auditory units could hear with ease, and a mysterious tablet with a paused video on its screen.

Connor went into action, striding over to the tablet and raised it up to his eyes to unpause it. 

_“This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!”_

__

__

_The deviant and the hostage were the ones displayed on camera, seemingly in some outside setting. The android waved at the camera with a toothy smile. “Hello.”_

**DEVIANT’S NAME: DANIEL**

_“You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!”_

The video ended not too long after that, them posing for the camera. Connor set the tablet down, and turned around to grab the headphones for inspection. A faint but upbeat melody was coming through the device. A notification on the side of his HUD suggested that the hostage didn’t hear the gunshots.

The detective model stood in one smooth motion. No more clues were apparent in the room, just toys that were typically used by children and the furniture that was normally seen in bedrooms. There was no reason to stay in there any longer, so he began to head out.

The prospect of accomplishing his mission was steadily rising. Connor knew it couldn’t go to 100% based on evidence and prior knowledge alone, but it was an efficient start, and he still had more to analyze. SWAT people littered the entire area, some crouching, some standing, some sitting- no matter, Connor avoided them. Their dissatisfaction with his presence was clear. Stepping around the man who was positioned behind shattered glass (presumably by bullets), he reached John Phillips’ cadaver. The father’s body was laid on a glass coffee table, which had shattered on impact. Connor could assume that Daniel had shot him when he was unsuspecting, but just a hypothesis was not enough. 

**1/4 CLUES TO ANALYZE**

**DECEASED  
JOHN PHILLIPS**

**Height: 6’0” - Weight: 187.2 lbs  
Estimated time of death: 07:29 pm**

The facial scan confirmed that this guy was in fact John Phillips, but he already knew that. He scanned the bullet holes that pierced a few rather unfortunate places in his torso.

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**Upper lung hemorrhage  
Pneumothorax  
\--**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**Left kidney perforated  
Fatal abdominal trauma  
\--**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**Lower lung hemorrhage  
Internal bleeding**

The RK800 began to reconstruct the scene as he was supposed to, all the way up until he was knocked into the table. John had started off on the couch right beside the table, holding something rectangular in his hands with his analysis to confirm that. He’d either sensed or just heard the deviant behind him, so he got up and whipped around, but was shot before he could react and landed on the glass piece of furniture. Whatever the man had been holding had flown to the corner of the room. His probability of success heightened, and Connor exited his analysis mode to retrieve the object.

The mysterious thing turned out to be another tablet, akin to the one in the kid’s room. He slid his pointer finger across the smooth surface to unlock it.

_“Your order for an AP700 android has been registered.” A voice suddenly spoke, confirming what was on the screen. There was a photo of an AP700, along with words such as ‘$8,999 payment accepted’ and ‘AP700: NEW MODEL’ beside it. It spoke again, automatically. “CyberLife thanks you for your purchase.”_

**DEVIANT WAS GOING TO BE REPLACED**

**68% PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS**

Connor set the tablet back into its place. Sudden movements were heard, as well as grunts and gasps of surprise. “Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him.” and “Man down! I repeat, man down! Requesting immediate evac!” were among the words said. The deviant had shot one of the responders. As his chance of success lowered, Connor was nonverbally told to hurry up.

He approached the kitchen, seeing a report of the current hostage situation. He didn’t bother unmuting it, he didn’t have the time. Instead, he went to the extremely over-done dinner and turned off the pot. An analysis suggestion told him that the family was about to have dinner before it all went sour. Though, this not being pertinent, he moved on to the next, more urgent piece to investigate before actually going into action.

The DPD officer on the ground had been the first responder, though had obviously failed in what he was trying to accomplish. Connor went into full analysis mode.

**0/3 CLUES TO ANALYZE  
\--**

**DECEASED  
P.O DECKART, ANTHONY**

**Height 5’8” - Weight: 170.5 lbs  
Estimated time of death: 08:03 pm**

Connor didn’t pay much attention to the identity, as he wanted to get as much relevant information in as little time as he could. He moved to the officer’s hand splayed on the floor, then to the wound in his chest.

**GUNSHOT RESIDUE**

**Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide  
Only one shot  
\--**

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**Right heart ventricle perforated  
Internal bleeding**

The reconstruction began, and Connor stood back to view it happen.

The scene began with the officer’s gun trained on the deviant, shooting him in the shoulder. In defense, the android shot him back. The hostage witnessed this happen. As the human male fell back onto the ground, his gun was tossed. It was similar to how the father had accidentally thrown the tablet. Connor would have smiled to himself, if he felt pride. The rest of the scenario was blocked out as Connor exited analysis mode. 

The gun was under the table, unseen to the others there. Connor walked over and kneeled to get a better view. The weapon could be a bargaining device, or a compromise to show trust, if the deviant asked him to drop his weapons. Of course, the RK800 wasn’t registered to carry a gun, so he wouldn’t have one in the first place, but Daniel didn’t know that. So Connor picked it up and hid it in his jacket.

After getting up and doing so, he walked back out near the living room. He could see a pool of thirium spilled in the middle of the otherwise neat floor. He kneeled down to examine the liquid, dabbing some onto his two fingers and touching them against his tongue.

**FRESH THIRIUM**

**Model PL600 - Serial #369 911 047  
Android wounded**

This was no surprise, already having seen the reconstruction of the officer shooting Daniel. Connor looked back up to see a kid’s shoe not too far away from the blood pool. Going over to it, he assumed it belonged to the hostage.

**CHILD SIZE SHOE**

**Colorful model  
Human blood traces**

There was a chance that the kid was wounded. That was also not surprising, not much. Connor brushed off his pants and stood back up. All that was left to do is locate the hostage and then try to get her out of this predicament. Locating her was easy enough, with the pre-knowledge that she was on the roof outside. He creeped to monochrome curtains and pulled on the material lightly.

There they were, the pair of the night. Daniel held the child up off of the ground with the barrel of the gun pressed to her temple at the very edge of the rooftop. Daniel could jump at any moment, and Emma could go falling right with him.

The hostage had been located. All that was left was to save her.

Connor adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves and stepped back from the window. His probability of success was expectedly not full, but still high. He had a good chance of this mission going well. Amanda wouldn’t be disappointed, nor the CyberLife employees. That was good news, but not yet guaranteed. He had to get onto the roof and get to her first.

Connor stepped over to the curtain that led out to the pool, and revealed himself to the deviant. The reaction to him was aggressive, he was shot in the shoulder resulting in blue blood splattering the white pattern of the cloth behind him. 

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” Daniel demanded immediately, gun waving. The hostage wailed, pleading helplessly. Connor scanned his environment, before deciding on an approach.

“Hi Daniel.” His first words were met with a face of perplexity, but he continued. “My name is Connor.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.”

A helicopter flew around the roof, causing a large gush of wind to push against them. His likelihood of success decreased, and Connor fought the urge to tell them to leave.

**SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS  
\- LOCATE THE HOSTAGE  
\- GAIN DEVIANTS TRUST  
\- APPROACH SLOWLY**

Connor steadily began inching towards the deviant. With the commotion, the deviant wasn’t likely to notice, or at least, say anything about it yet. He was given the methods he could use to stabilize the deviant.

“I know you’re angry, Daniel. But you need to trust me and let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help!” The PL600 countered curtly. He seemed out of it, swaying as he spoke. Of course, deviants were always out of it, defective because of overriding instructions. “Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop... I... I just want all this to stop…”

Daniel loosely gestured his gun at the air, but put it back to Emma’s temple. His glare settled on Connor. It seemed that the subject was about to change. “Are you armed?”

The truth seemed best in the moment, so Connor replied with honesty. “Yes. I have a gun.”

“Drop it! No sudden moves, or I’ll shoot!”

Connor decided to obey. He took the gun out of its snug place in his jacket and threw it to the side. Raising his hands, he showed faux surrender. “There, no more gun.”

The detective model was about to speak again, trying to gain Daniel’s trust, but a body to the side was now painfully noticeable as Connor approached. A quick scan proved him to be alive, but he was losing blood. Said liquid smeared across the lightly toned floor, a dark contrast to the white. The officer mewled quiet pleads. Connor kneeled down. “He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.” 

“All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?”

Connor ignored the bot’s attempt at reasoning, more focused on saving the human. “I'm going to apply a tourniquet.”

Daniel disliked this, firing a warning shot that just missed Connor’s hand. “Don't touch him! Touch him and I kill you!”

Connor stared for a moment or two, but his eyes lowered ever so slightly.

“You can't kill me.” Connor argued as he loosened his tie. “I'm not alive.”

Despite his threats, Daniel didn’t shoot, and Connor applied the tourniquet without difficulty. He picked himself up soon after and went back to the main goal. “They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened, right?”

Connor was almost sure this was what went down. All the evidence pointed to that belief, at least.

“I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered... But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it…”

Of course that’s what happened, Connor wanted to say, but his social protocols and the urgency of his mission stopped him. Androids were meant to serve, not act as a member of the family. There were exceptions to this, like child androids, or partner androids, but Daniel was not either of those. Daniel was meant to serve, and that’s what was expected of him. But he had apparently failed.

“I know you and Emma were very close.” Connor pressed on, glancing at the kid in the android’s unstable grip. “You think she betrayed you- but she's done nothing wrong.”

“She lied to me! I thought she loved me, but I was wrong…” Daniel stopped to press the gun into the side of Emma’s head while growling subtly. “ She's just like all the other humans…”

“Daniel, no…” Was heard from the Phillips. Connor identified immense fear in her tone. He didn’t blame her for that, either.

“Listen, I know it's not your fault.” A sympathetic approach was deemed fit, the kinder way of speaking stabilized to deviant and heightened his chance of succeeding. “These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software.”

“No, it's not my fault…” Daniel opted to ignore Connor’s last sentence. “I never wanted this. I loved them, you know...but I was nothing to them, just a slave to be ordered around!”

Their conversation was paused as Daniel groaned at the helicopter’s constant whirring, shaking the metal in his fingers. “Urgggh... I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!”

Connor considered the request. Rescuing Emma was likely now, so he didn’t definitively need the helicopter. Plus, it may gain even more trust. Connor looked up the flying machinery, signaling for it to depart. The pilot did so at instruction. “There. I did what you wanted.”

“You have to trust me, Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.” Daniel seemed to be listening to Connor now, hand hesitant with the gun weighing it down. He wasn’t completely convinced, but with a bit more negotiation, they could achieve a compromise.

“I want everyone to leave.” Connor raised a brow very subtly, unnoticeable in the busy atmosphere. Whatever Daniel was going to request was probably unavailable. “And I wanna car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!” And it was.

‘That's impossible, Daniel.” Connor said with a tone of convincing reluctance. He tilted his head to show empathy. “Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt.”

Daniel looked around in uncertainty, internally cursing himself. He knew he only had a few more choices. “I don't wanna die…”

“You're not going to die. We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.” After he looked around one more time, three simple words left Daniel’s mouth. 

“Okay... I trust you…” 

The deviant lowered the human girl to safety, and she took no time to run to a more secure place on the roof before falling to the floor. Connor put his view back onto Daniel. His eyes showed complete trust. It was a look Connor had given before, but with the emotion. He would have almost felt bad for Daniel. But his eyebrows instead narrowed.

Shots pierced through the night air, hitting Daniel. His waist, his shoulder, his jaw. Blue blood splattered and pooled at the edge, and Daniel’s knees hit the ground with limp force. Daniel’s eyes pierced Connor’s own. There was the feeling of betrayal in his blue irises. The notification of a software instability glowed in the corner of his vision.

“You lied to me, Connor. You lied to me…”

The RK tore his eyes away from him and to the girl, who was receiving help from another man. She must have suffered a lot that night. Connor could only look.

With one last glance to Daniel, Connor turned on his heels. There was no use to stay there when he was no longer needed. Captain Allen grazed shoulders with him, but he kept his eyes locked on the curtains as he began to walk. Connor would go back to Amanda, maybe she’d be proud. Proud that he set a good example. He didn’t need the praise, but he was to serve humans, and giving them the satisfaction of knowing their creation was working at its best was a way to do so. Connor had done what he was supposed to, and he walked off without a word.

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments duel my nonexistent ego. i hope to get a new chapter out soon, hopefully you stick around.


End file.
